Unbreakable
by Gaiasole
Summary: Solamente una vez se ah visto un amor asi. El amor que es irrompible despues de la oscuridad. Terminado.


**UNBREAKABLE**

— _Por_: Erol —

El alba era lo único que se alcanzaba a percibir en el horizonte de tonos rojizos y azul confundido en el hermoso paisaje de un páramo, su habitante mas longevo era un roble que observaba la escena en la distancia, dos siluetas sentadas bajo el una era un chico de cabello rubio con unos intensos ojos grises de aspecto cansado, en sus brazos descansaba una chica de hermoso cabello castaño no se podría distinguir quien de los dos se aferraba más al otro, la chica acariciaba la mano del chico que tenia un imperceptible temblor del que él no era consciente.

—Gracias- susurro él con un tono dulce que poco acostumbraba usar— estas siempre a mi lado.

—Gracias a ti por permitirlo.

El beso su mejilla y ella continua acariciando su mano mientras la enlazaba y el aun la sostenía en su regazo abrazándola y aspirando ese aroma a rosas que inherente a ella.

— ¿Sabes cuan profundamente te amo?

Ella en respuesta apretó más su mano y recibió el dulce sabor de sus labios, era un deleite de dioses y el agradecía no ser uno en ese momento si no ser solo humano para así disfrutar esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo ella tomo su otra mano también entrelazándola era un títere en sus manos ella había tomado su corazón desde hace mucho como gustaba de recordar lo nervioso que estaba cuando la beso por primera vez, varias veces se pregunto que había sentido ella.

_**Tomaste mi mano  
Tocaste mi corazón  
Me sostuviste cerca  
Estuviste siempre allí a mi lado**_

—¿Que sentiste, que sentiste con nuestro primer beso?

—Me sentí feliz Draco, encontré un amor de la persona de quién menos lo buscaba.

—¿No te importo que fuera un beso robado?

—De habérmelo pensado no hubiera continuado con él.

—Cierto, no te alejaste todo lo contrario desde ahí no podíamos separarnos ni noche ni día arreglábamos todo para conseguir escabullirnos, ¿Recuerdas cuando casi nos pesca Snape?

—¿Nos pesca? No era yo quien escabullía las manos en medio de clase— rió ella.

El se sonrojo levemente pero también rió mientras de nuevo se besaban, no dejo de darse cuenta al separarse como a ella le costaba trabajo tomar algo de aire, ella intentaba tranquilizarlo con su sonrisa tan característica, la misma por la que Draco hubiera dado su vida para detener el tiempo y conseguir congelar esa imagen por siempre a pesar de llevarla grabada en la mente.

_**Noche y día**____**  
A través de todo**___

—Como es posible que seas mía- decía llorando— como es posible que sea yo quien tenga la suerte de tenerte, a veces creo que es solo ilusión.

Ella soltó y retomo la mano de él mientras la colocaba en su pecho donde un débil corazón bombeaba con pasmosa lentitud. Apenas quedaban rastros de vida.

—Si pudiera sacarlo ahora o si el pudiera hablar te diría que soy tuya y que mis pensamientos por ti provocan una ola de emoción, me parece que todo se ilumina, nada alrededor me parece común porque cobro vida, tus manos acariciándome causan una electricidad que me paraliza, hacer el amor es la felicidad formándose entre mis manos, ¿Aun dudas que soy tuya?

— Eres mía en cuerpo y alma eres solo mía- afirmo con fiereza.

—Eternamente dragón.

—Eternamente amor— beso los labios de su amada Rosa y una ola de recuerdos invadió a ambos recordando los días enteros que pasaban juntos en el éxtasis.

_**Llevados en una ola de emoción**____**  
Nosotros nos agarramos en el ojo de una tormenta**____**  
Y siempre que sonríes**____**  
Yo apenas puedo creer que eres mía**____**  
Creer que eres mía**_

—Draco…- susurro cansada.

El comenzó a llorar en silencio conociendo el sentimiento de la perdida de la vida, ella se marchaba, la sangre seguía brotando del cuerpo y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

—¿Crees que todos están bien?

—Seguro que si.

—¿Crees que ellos nos estén buscando?

—Lo puedo apostar.

—Espero que lleguen pronto quisiera que por fin todos se enteraran cuanto te amo.

—Dudo que les agrade eso- decía acariciando su cabello— ellos jamás lo aprobarían, nadie lo haría.

—Cuando vean cuanto te amo lo harán verán que es puro y que es irrompible.

—¿Por siempre?

—Lo juro. Podré reconocer tus ojos en otra vida y esteremos juntos, seremos felices, no habrá necesidad de ocultarnos y te repetiré sin cesar que cada vez que veo tus ojos se lo intocable que es este amor, aun para el tiempo, superando la muerte.

_**Este amor es irrompible**____**  
Es inconfundible**____**  
Y cada vez que veo en tus ojos**____**  
Yo sé por qué**____**  
Este amor es intocable**____**  
Un sentimiento que mi corazón no puede negar**____**  
Cada vez que veo en tus ojos**_

_**OH bebé, yo sé por qué**____**  
Este amor es irrompible**_

Draco recordó las palabras que algunas vez escuchara de labios de su madre la ultima vez que la vio aún viva "_La muerte solo es el principio" _tal vez ella tenía razón.

—Me encanta tu risa- comento el rubio.

—Me gusta más cuando ríes conmigo, cuando dejas tus poses, cuando solo eres Draco y compartes conmigo mi alegría.

—Soy mas fuerte cuando estas conmigo Herms.

—Yo me siento segura en tus brazos y todo deja de importar aun la muerte.  
—¡No hables de ella!- lloro el— no debe existir en tus labios.

—Ella existe Draco.

—¡Ella solo nos quiere separar! Debe ser que este amor es prohibido.

—Lo prohibido siempre resulta tentador Dragón.

—Ahora usas mis palabras— sonrió el besando su mejilla y un suspiro de ella le hizo temer que fuera ese el ultimo.

_**Compartimos la risa**____**  
Compartimos las lágrimas**____**  
Ambos sabemos que seguiremos**____**  
Porque juntos somos fuertes**____**  
En mis brazos**____**  
Es ahí donde perteneces**____**  
**_

—Pronto me iré.

—¡No digas eso amor no lo digas!

—Es cierto.

—¡Eres mi ángel, eres mi ángel debes estar conmigo!

—Soy tuya aun cuando muera voy hacer siempre tuya.

—Debí hacer algo muy bueno en otra vida para tener este amor Herms pero en esta vida no fui tan bueno y ahora me castigan.

—Tu nunca has hecho nada malo nuestras circunstancias nos condenaron.

Ella sonrió y beso a su dragón ahogando en sus labios un grito, con la sangre invadiendo mas rápidamente la ropa los ojos marrones poco a poco se iban apagando, Draco sollozaba y le llamaba rogando que se quedara, los ojos de Hermione se dilataron hasta por fin cerrarse dando un ultimo suspiro y con el sonido de algo que se rompió dentro de ella, dentro de él.

Draco sintió en sus brazos el cuerpo desfallecer, su propio corazón golpeaba insistentemente hasta que el profundo silencio de la muerte de su ángel desagarro su mente, el dolor era tan profundo que las lagrimas se detuvieron en ese instante.

_**Yo he sido tocado por las manos de un ángel**____**  
Yo he sido bendito por el poder de amor**____**  
Y siempre que sonríes**____**  
Yo apenas puedo creer que eres mía**_

Empezó acariciar suavemente el rostro ya sin vida mientras lo acurrucaba más en el balanceándolo entre sus brazos, ella lucía como un ángel, su mente aún aseguraba en cualquier momento abriría sus ojos tal vez, solo tal vez si el insistía ella despertaría y lo besaría y lo llevaría al cielo como solo ella podía si ella había logrado que el; un demonio, cambiara al bien también podría vencer la oscuridad, la muerte.

—No me puedo equivocar este amor no se equivoca— pensó el— es intocable.

Acariciando el rostro aun con color comenzaba susurrarle palabras dulces como siempre hacía para despertarla mientras ella le besaba en señal de buenos días eso mismo debía pasar ahora.

—Cariño, despierta anda hazlo, vamos por favor Herms no me hagas esto amor…

_**Este amor es irrompible**____**  
Es inequívoco**____**  
Y cada vez que veo en tus ojos**____**  
Yo sé por qué**____**  
Este amor es intocable**____**  
Un sentimiento que mi corazón no puede negar**_

—Tiene que despertar. Ella lo hará, lo puede hacer, es la mejor; pronto, despertara me besara y susurrara mi nombre y yo anhelare besar nuevamente estos labios rojos— decía pasando sus dedos por la fina boca— ella dirá que es hora de clases que nos debemos apurar o llegaremos tarde y realmente lo haremos porque yo me resistiré y la haré mía una vez mas y es porque la amo.

_**Cada vez que susurras mi nombre  
OH bebé yo sé por qué**_

Porque este amor es irrompible porque es como fuego y el fuego nunca terminara y es lo que ella tiene ese fuego que amo tanto esa pasión que atesoro mi más grande tesoro.

—Ya esta muerta.

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras alzaba la vista encontró a Harry viéndole lastimeramente y se aferro aun mas al cuerpo.

—¡Esta muerta Malfoy!

—No lo está.

Harry lo tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza fue el único momento en que Draco despego la vista de su niña al volverlo vio un cuerpo sin vida el fuego parecía haberse extinguido entonces se giro a Harry y le entrego su varita sin soltarla entonces comprendió la única forma de otra vez estar con ella aun acariciando el fino rostro.

—Su rostro es tan suave, ella es tan perfecta y es mía Potter

—…

— Potter se que no merezco que ella sea mía pero así es y si eras tan bueno como ella me decía harás que mi agonía termine y usaras mi varita para matarme.

—¡Estas loco!— grito Harry pero al ver el rostro de Draco vio que Malfoy tenía más cordura de la que el nuca hubiera visto.

—¡No lo piense Potter solo hazlo!

Todo quedo en silencio después de un minuto Harry susurro el terrible maleficio de la muerte.

_**Este amor es irrompible**____**  
A través del fuego y la llama**____**  
Cuando todo esto ha terminado**____**  
Nuestro amor todavía permanece**_

Draco se vio cegado por un rayo verde que tan rápido como apareció se fue, abrió los ojos rápidamente y en sus brazos estaba Hermione viéndole amorosamente mientras besaba su boca la vio y le dio un tierno beso mientras la abrazaba y aspiraba esa aroma a rosas que ahora el mismo también tenía impregnado. Por un momento el se separo a ella le extraño después de mirarla y repasarle con su mirada, entre besos ambos se repetían cuanto se amaban y las caricias se perdían en sus cuerpos y el tiempo dejo de existir en la eternidad.

_**Este amor es irrompible**____**  
Es inconfundible  
Cada tiempo que veo en tus ojos**____**  
Yo sé por qué**____**  
Este amor es intocable**____**  
Un sentimiento que mi corazón no puede negar**____**  
Cada vez que susurras mi nombre, oh bebé**____**  
Yo sé por qué**____**  
Porque cada vez que veo en tus ojos  
Oh bebé yo sé por qué**_

Y el tiempo dejo de existir ese amor era tan puro que el tiempo no existía y era tan prohibido que jamás se volvería a ver a los ojos de nadie más.

_**This love is unbreakable**___

**Interpreté:** Westlife **Canción**: Unbreakable

La canción pertenece a su autor y los personajes a J. K Rowling.

Publicado: 29 de Julio del 2005.

Reeditado: 26 de Mayo del 2011.


End file.
